


We Understand One Another

by svperbats



Series: The Way You Make Me Feel [2]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorable, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Cute, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svperbats/pseuds/svperbats
Summary: Set during crisis after the end of hour 2, Kate and Kara discuss more on everything they’ve lost particularly family. They begin to realise they understand each other in a way that they haven’t felt in a long time. Also, let’s say that in this, Kate shows Kara the Kryptonite before she does in hour 3 since it helps the story.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Kate Kane/Kara Zor-El
Series: The Way You Make Me Feel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624573
Kudos: 77





	We Understand One Another

**Author's Note:**

> this does talk about Lena and how she and kara were just friends, there's no offensive to Lena at all or hate, since I personally do like Lena. Another thing with Kate and Kara talking about the whole Lena thing, Kate does understand Lena but she also understands Kara and is a little pissed at Lena, for how she hurt Kara and yeah, I feel like she'd understand both sides but Kara's a little more because she knows her better and she's never met Lena. Oh and another thing this isn't connected to the previous fanfic in the series it's a series of situations of them in a way getting together basically just in case people were wondering.

“Maybe you still can,” Kara said before she stood up and left, walking upstairs, leaving Kate alone. She took out something from her jacket pocket, looking down at the device or rather weapon - Kryptonite. She then looked up towards where Kara was going, feeling guilty for taking the kryptonite in the first place. Kate had to give it to her. She had to, the last thing she wanted Kara to believe was that she was close to being like Bruce Wayne, not her Bruce, one who had lost all courage and hope, because he killed that world’s superman. She didn’t want to become him, she didn’t want to see her friend become an enemy. She didn’t want to see the one person who seemed to understand her in a way she didn’t understand herself, to hate her, to resent her.

It made Kate think of someone Kara knew, someone who hid kryptonite from her, someone who thought that it was best kept a secret. She couldn’t be like that, though she had a feeling this person was someone Kara cared for a lot. She also realised from a conversation she’d overheard beforehand that this person held the same last name as the man Kara hated. She assumed she hated him because, well...who wouldn’t? But it didn’t occur to her that it might have been because of that person she cared about.

She stuffed the kryptonite back in her pocket later she thought I’ll tell her later. As she was thinking this she hadn’t even noticed that Kara had come back again and sat down.

“Is everything okay Kate?” Kara asked softly, concerned for her friend, Kate jumped a little, she was focused on something else that she was surprised when Kara spoke.

“So how do you know that Lex Luthor guy anyway? Other than I’m guessing superman’s enemy?” she asked, “Since you know he went around killing them all.”

“Well, that is how I know him, though Clark’s not the only super he’s made enemies with recently,” Kara mumbled.

“That part was also obvious,” Kate pointed out.

“Well I didn’t actually know him, I just knew of him and also his family… and then I actually met his sister,” Kara explained, “Lena Luthor, who up until recently, was my best friend,” she said her head falling down, ashamed.

“And what did you do to hurt this sister of his?” Kate asked, but Kara gave her a knowing look, “did he tell her you were supergirl?” she raised an eyebrow and frowned when Kara sniffled and nodded. “Let me guess, she got mad at you for keeping a secret but pretended it was fine at first to make it worse?” Kate guessed and Kara raised an eyebrow,

“How did you-” she cut herself off and shook her head, “yes, but I betrayed her trust, so I know why she was mad but-” she stopped again.

“What did she do?” Kate asked cautiously almost not wanting to know what she had done to her friend. 

“I took her to the fortress of solitude and she tricked me in order to get this weapon called Miryad,” she explained, “and before I could stop her I got trapped in the fortress security system… I was trapped, kryptonite was running through my body I was scared, so scared. I know I hurt her, I know I did but to use me to get into the fortress and the trap me there, as Kryptonite almost destroyed me….” she trailed off and closed her eyes. “She reprogrammed the fortress defence system all so she could get her hands on this weapon I-” she was cut off and opened her eyes when Kate grabbed her hand tightly, which led her to look into Kate’s eyes.

“Betrayed or not, she shouldn’t have done that, I understand people have probably lied and betrayed her whole life, but did she not realise that the whole reason you didn’t tell her was to keep her out of danger and not drag herself into it?” she raised a brow.

“I was the one person she could trust, I was her friend.”

“And she was yours. Trust goes both ways and she betrayed yours as much as you betrayed hers,” Kate explained, “she tricked you into getting access to the fortress of solitude place and turned it’s own defence systems to attack you,” Kate said, “You may have not told her about being Supergirl and I understand she was hurt but at the same time… I thought it was obvious that you were Supergirl, I mean the glasses aren’t an entirely great disguise,” Kate said nudging her trying to make her feel better,

“Hey!” Kara replied, pouting, “I-I don’t know why she didn’t see it maybe it’s because we only see what we want to see, so our minds play tricks on us?” Kara guessed.

“Maybe, though I’m not one to give advice, my ex literally thought I was batwoman and I had to do everything to convince her otherwise, I was going to tell her but knew she’d tell my dad,” Kate shrugged. “You ever think maybe she felt so betrayed it was because…” she trailed off leaving the rest unsaid, hoping Kara would understand. Kara did.

“What? That she liked me? Don’t be ridiculous,” she insisted. “We were best friends, that’s all.”

“Maybe for you, but maybe she felt more than that,” Kate shrugged, “did you ever feel that way about her?” Kate asked.

Kara just shook her head, “I love Lena but as a friend, nothing more than that,” she explained, “but maybe she did,” she said softly, “either way I don’t want to talk about the Luthors right now, we’ve got bigger things to worry about,” she nodded. Besides there’s someone else who I actually feel that way about someone the way you think I feel about Lena she thought, I just wish you realised it was you.

“Well we can talk about anything else,” Kate suggested.

“Like what?” Kara asked.

“Like how you’re maybe keeping something from me and the only reason I can sense it is because you seem really down and not your bubbly self. Who are you and what have you done to the paragon of Hope aka Kara Danvers?” Kate asked, laughing softly.

“Well apart from the obvious,” Kara chuckled, before shrugging, “I don’t know, Kate, it’s just hard to talk to someone who thinks you’re into someone else when that’s not the case,” she explained.

“You said you mentioned you weren’t into the Luthor chick,” Kate said.

“And you clearly don’t believe me,” Kara rolled her eyes, “because the person I’m into despite being ‘very, very gay’ seems to be ‘very, very blind’,” Kara said using air quotes, shaking her head.

Kate’s eyes widened, “Wait a minute… me?” She asked, “Since when?”

“You remember when we met and-”

“-you checked me out and used your x-ray vision to see all my tattoos? I remember, very, very well,” Kate smirked.

“Well, it was actually when I used it the first time to mention that you had five hundred fewer tattoos than most billionaires,” Kara said, “but I mean you do have a lot of them,” she commented, “like how can- doesn’t it hurt? I mean I know the only thing that can hurt me is kryptonite but still…”

“At first, but you sorta get used to it,” Kate replied.

“I can imagine you not having tattoos,” Kara admitted, “I mean they suit you if you didn’t have any you’d still look good but there’s just something so unique about them,” she said, chuckling.

“Thanks… speaking of something that’ll hurt you,” Kate mumbled, “look I wasn’t going to use it, but I also didn’t want to lie to you about having something like this,” she explained taking the kryptonite out of her pocket, “it was Bruce’s. He lost hope, but I never will,” she said softly.

Kara was a little taken aback but she couldn’t lie that she was happy Kate had told her rather than hiding it. “Keep it.” She said, “I’ll have the courage you’ll never have to use it,” she smiled softly, “and thank you, for telling me, Kate.”

Kate put her hand on top of Kara’s again, “What can I say? I guess someone gave me the hope I needed,” she said, making Kara blush.

“I still think there’s a way I can get earth 38 back, I just… I’ll need your help,” she explained, “you wanna make Lex Luthor talk?” she asked raising an eyebrow, grinning a little bit.  
“Always,” Kate smirked back and the two got up from where they were sitting and walked towards the room Lex was in, where he couldn’t move since there was a clear barrier that he couldn’t escape from. Neither of them could trust him as far as they could throw him and that’s saying something for both the Bat and the Super.

**  
“We don’t have time for this,” Kate said now with just her Batsuit on and not the mask. She clicked the tablet to release the Luthor and grabbed him by the arm before she pressed him hard against the wall, “tell us how to use the book or lose an arm!” she snapped moving his arm behind his back. Lex didn’t flinch and made a sly comment,

“Do these tactics usually work in Gotham-?” He asked, smirking but he was cut off when Kate twisted his arm causing him to cry out in pain.

“I can just get Supergirl to break your neck how about that?” she warned him, Lex rolled his eyes, though he didn’t like the idea of that, yet he knew Kara probably wouldn’t it unless necessary.

“Alright, alright, the book runs on total and immense power so it requires entire concentration and will power to make it work,” he said, Kate continued to twist his arm to make him continue talking, “you try and do it on the scale you’re talking about and you could die or what’s worse you could go mad!” he exclaimed, “like Deegan,” he said in a sing-song voice.  
Kate growled and threw him back to where he was, Kara closing the barrier behind him. She then went to grab the book of destiny, taking a deep breath as she looked at it. Kate touched her arm and looked at her,

“Are you sure about this, Kara? If you do this and something happens, I don’t I’d ever forgive myself-”

“Kate,” Kara warned, “are you going to help me or not? I can’t do this myself. You can’t have hope without courage and vice versa, the only way we do this, the only way we can maybe get everything back, is together,” she explained.

“I don’t want to lose you, Kara, I can’t!”

“Why not?” 

“Because you are not the only person, who has a thing for a certain superhero! Who happens to literally be super! And well sometimes, oblivious,” she commented, “I want to help I do and I will try but if it gets too much, promise me we’ll both stop,” Kate said seriously as Kara sighed in defeat,

“Okay, okay fine,” she said softly and nodded. Just as she was about to speak she heard Lex saying something under his breath, “excuse me?” she said whipping around to face him.  
“I said, you seem to have moved on quickly from my sister,” he snarled, “I don’t even know why she even cared about you in the first place,” he rolled his eyes. Kara went to snap back but Kara grabbed her arm,

“It’s not worth it,” she said before growling under her breath, “mind your own business, asshat,” she said before they walked away, the thought of what he said, still staying with her. It wasn’t until she felt Kara shake her that she realised she wasn’t paying any attention.

“You’re thinking about what he said,” she stated.

“No, I-” she started, but gave her a knowing look as she sighed and shrugged, “so what if I am? I can’t help it."

“I told you, you have nothing to worry about I like you, she was my best friend and after everything happened… well, I hadn’t had a friend like that in a long time and then you came along and I don’t know I realised that it wasn’t her I felt something for, it was you. Even before we fell out, I knew I liked someone and maybe I was confused and thought it was Lena, but it wasn’t,” Kara said.

“Well, I suppose we understand one another, because after my ex and finding out she was married… to a man, then finding someone who I connected with and realised it wasn’t fair on her, you were the first person who understood what it was like to lead this… this double life,” Kate said.

“It’s why I need us to work together on this, I need you with me, I need Kate Kane,” Kara explained.

Kate took a deep breath and looked at her, “I told you I’m with you, always,” she said, in a soft voice, something Kara wasn’t exactly used to, but it was something that made her want to be the reason Kate’s voice was soft, trust.

“Thank you,” she whispered softly squeezing her hand softly before they walked off to a different room.

“So any idea how we do this?” Kate asked, looking at Kara who had taken her hand once she put down the book.

“We open the book and focus,” she said simply, “it’ll be fine,” she insisted, though she wasn’t overly confident about it.

Kate nodded and helped her open the book. A bright light came from it, almost swallowing them whole. Kate was the first to cry out in pain, holding her hand against her head, she tried to focus, she really did but it was no use, she just couldn’t. It was impossible, she looked at Kara who knew it was hurting Kate and when she realised how much pain it was causing the both of them, she struggled a little before she managed to close the book. Kate sighed in relief and closed her eyes as Kara stumbled away, she had seen something Kate hadn’t and it scared her. She looked at Kate, terrified, as she slowly moved away from the book.

“That wasn’t a good idea,” she whispered, “the-the things I saw,” she mumbled. She looked traumatised from whatever had happened, sighing shakily before she wrapped her arms around Kate in a hug and closed her eyes. 

Though Kate seemed confused she instinctively wrapped her arms around the young Kryptonian, stroking her back, trying to do whatever she could to soothe her.  
“Kara it’s okay, I’m here, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere alright? Shh,” she whispered. Her heart was racing, she was terrified for Kara not understand what had happened to make her seem so hopeless, so scared.

Kara walked over to a bench and sat down, Kate sitting down next to her. They sat in silence and while Kate wanted to talk she was worried Kara would stop her and just walk away so when she heard Kara sob, it broke her heart. She moved to hug Kate tightly again, crying into her arms. Kate was confused more than anything, but she didn’t want to risk hurting her by pulling away and embraced the hug, closing her eyes. Her hand going to curl into Kara’s hair. When Kara pulled away again, they were inches from one another, their lips almost touching, their breath getting heavier before the two of them realised what was happening and snapped away from one another like they had been electrocuted.

Kate had to ask, because she was so damn confused, what the hell was going on between them?

‘What the hell is going on between us?” she asked, sharply with a cold tone, not because she was angry, but she was confused and the last thing she wanted, was to believe something could happen and then having a sense of deja vu with her. 

Kara flinched at the tone of Kate’s voice, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“One minute, we’re basically talking about into each other and the next we’re both acting like that didn’t happen, you know what I mean Kara,” her voice low, a hint of a growl coming through.  
Kara looked at her, really looked at her this time and moved closer to her, chewing her lip.

‘What, what is it Danvers?” she asked, “tell me or I swear-” she started but was cut off by Kara’s lips slamming onto hers, making their first kiss passionate and confusing. Kate kissed back her hand sliding into Kara’s hair, unable to pull away from the kiss, her lips were addictive, she couldn’t let go, she wanted to stay like this forever. However, what was happening was cut short when they snapped out of it and heard a familiar voice, 

“Hate to break it up lovebirds, but the multiverse is literally in a crisis, so you can figure this out, afterwards perhaps?” she voice asked. Kara and Kate pulled away to see a familiar face smirking at them knowingly, Sara Lance, “are you about done?” she asked curiously.

Kara went to speak but Sara cut her off again, “I know you’re probably gonna say it’s not what it looked like but you can’t lie to me, it seems you Danvers sisters have a thing for getting with another hero during a crisis,” she teased. Kara shut her mouth and Kate raised an eyebrow at her,

“I’ll tell you later,” Kara said before she looked at Sara again, “I hope Alex didn’t set you up to say that,” she raised an eyebrow.

“No, but she is literally outside the room,” Sara said casually, “we may have put a bet on you, for who was gonna make the first move since the sexual tension between the bat and the super is literally off the scales,” she commented, just as Alex walked in, giggling softly.

“Sorry, but it’s true, Kara, you’ve literally talked about how cool she was since last year,” she explained turning to Sara, “I guess you owe me,” she smirked.

“Suppose I do,” Sara replied, “now come on we seriously need to focus,” she explained, “we’ve got a multiverse to save,” she said, “and we need our two best paragons, besides we need to figure out the others,” she said before she turned around to leave.

Kara and Kate chuckled softly to themselves, smiling fondly at one another, not really understanding what had happened, but weren’t regretting it either. Kara held out her hand once again as she stood up, to her Kate to her feet and said,

“Together?”

“Always,” Kate replied, and they walked to where the rest of the heroes were, smiling to themselves. Whatever they were, they would figure it out, all in due time, just not when the multiverse is ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed don't forget to leave kudos/comments below I'd love to know what you think I apologise if it's bad but I really wanted to write a fanfic that talked about this and also just crisis in general.


End file.
